Gate leakage and gate to drain breakdown impose several constraints on the operation of GaAs FET's. In particular, maximum power gain of high frequency power transistors is limited by these quantities. The majority of techniques for extending these limits have involved design modifications of the FET such as locating the FET gate as far from the drain as is possible while maintaining good high frequency characteristics.